ASH, DEBES IR AL DENTISTA
by kevinhola
Summary: quien hubiera pensado que comer tanto daría problemas bueno ese era el caso de ash después de sufrir un dolor de muela donde sus amigos clemont, Bonnie y serena ¿deberán apoyarlo o arrastrarlo?
**SUMMARY:** quien hubiera pensado que comer tanto daría problemas bueno ese era el caso de ash después de sufrir un dolor de muela donde sus amigos clemont, Bonnie y serena ¿deberán apoyarlo o arrastrarlo?

 **NOTA:** este único capitulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache

LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON Y/O MUNDOS NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

 **ASH, DEBES IR AL DENTISTA**

nos encontramos en el centro pokemon, de un pequeño pueblo, para tomarnos un descanso de la tarde y era hora del almuerzo. Atravesamos la puerta y casi se me cae la mandíbula por lo que acabo de ver, un cartel en la puerta que dice: "desde las 13:00 hs a 15:00 todo lo que puedas comer sin cargo".

-¡TODO LO QUE PODAMOS COMER!- grite antes de dirigirme a mis amigos.

-aprovechemos que el centro pokemon esta vacío- le dije a los demás.

-estas emocionado verdad ash, porque no? Después de todo tenemos hambre- me dijo mi amiga serena.

-si, comamos- le siguió citron.

-yo también quiero comer, solo comeré postres ya que dice "todo"- dijo Bonnie, la verdad esa idea no sonaba nada mal de pasar directamente al postre, estaba indeciso con que comenzar, asi que se me ocurrió mezclemos el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena y muchos postres.

-¡VAMOS!- grite, salí corriendo quería aprovechar cada minuto.

Había variedades para elegir esto era el paraíso para mí, mi boca babeaba por la cantidad de comida, al no poder tomar una elección tome toda comida al azar.  
Se me hacía difícil de caminar, bueno ya que tenía varios platos encima mío y otros 8 esperando en la mesa, llegue y coloque todo lo que tenía, me senté y comencé a comer con desesperación, mis amigos me miraban con cara de sorprendidos ¿que nunca vieron a alguien comer?, ellos también comenzaron a comer podía ver como Bonnie eligió solo postres tal como lo había dicho, clemont varias cantidades de sándwich y Serena al parecer pasta, bueno en mi caso era un poco de todo, pasta, carne, postres, galleta, barbacoa, etc.  
Mis amigos terminaron de comer y una pila de platos se formó a mi alrededor, estaba casi lleno había guardado un pedazo de chocolate para el final lo tenía ya en mis manos, lo acerque a mi boca y le di un gran mordisco y comencé a saborearlo, estaba delicioso con esto seguro que iba a estar satisfecho, pero estaba equivocado…..un calambre sentí en mi boca, como que algo me desgarraba en el lado izquierdo de mi mejilla solo que desde adentro, como puro reflejo tome mi mejilla con ambas manos y deje caer la barra de chocolate y un grito desgarrador sonó en todo el pueblo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- era yo gritando levantándome de mi asiento y golpeando el suelo con mi pie con intento de suprimir el dolor.

-ash,¿Qué tienes?- Serena me pregunto con severa preocupación. No podía responder la boca me dolía tanto que no podía decir nada, pero al ver la cara de Serena no me pude resistir.

-¡ME DUELE!- era lo único que alcanzaba a decir, estaba lagrimeando de manera cómica por este dolor ¿Por qué?.

-ash, te duele la muela o no?- me pregunto citron, yo solo asentí ya que no podía ni mover mi mandíbula.

\- eso pasa porque no te cuidas la boca- me decía Serena regañándome.

-¿cómo me quito este dolor?- pregunte desesperadamente, no me importaba la respuesta solo quería quitármelo.

-nosotros no podemos ayudarte ash- me decía Serena, eso me deprimió- pero si hay alguien- mis esperanza subieron, me acerque a ella y le pregunte como podía.

-¿Quién?-

-ash, debes ir al dentista- dentista…..dentista…dentista…..un fugaz recuerdo paso por mi cabeza, cuando era pequeño de como sufrir al ir por primera vez, después de escuchar esas palabras me quede tieso, sentía que me paralizaba.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! No quiero ir- le dijes haciendo un berrinche parecía un niño pequeño

-ash, un dolor de muelas no se le recomienda a nadie- me lo decía citron. Me preparaba para correr me di media vuelta, y comencé a agitar mis piernas como podía, pero no me movía del lugar sentí una fuerza que no me dejaba avanzar mire hacia atrás y era Serena que estaba sosteniendo mi chaleco con solo una mano, una chica preocupada es bestial.

-Serena, por favor déjame ir- hacia intentos inútiles para escapar, no puede ser que Serena tenga tantas fuerza.

-no ash, vamos al dentista y veras como se resolverá este dolor- me lo decía mientras me llevaba arrastrando literalmente y nos seguía atrás Clemont y Bonnie.

-¡NOOOOOOO! No quiero ir-

Me encontraba en la sala de espera, estaba bastante nervioso después de que el paciente salga seguiré yo, podía escuchar un pequeño sonido que pareciera un taladro pero en miniatura y un chico gritando.

\- ya estoy bien, no se preocupen- mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la salida, nuevamente Serena me sentó en la silla con una fuerza descomunal.

-entonces que solo te revisen para ver si estas sano- Serena me miraba con una cara que, bueno daba miedo, solo me resigne y me senté para buscar otra manera de escapar. Otro ruido se escuchó en la sala más bien en donde estaba el paciente antes que yo, eso fue suficiente sin impórtame nada me levante de mi asiento y salí corriendo hacia la salida sin darle tiempo a los demás de detenerme, cuando estaba a punto de salir hay estaba el picaporte solo debía girarlo y abrir la puerta, pero una persona entro no sabía quién era pero parecía un conserje, se ve que limpiaba el lugar, me miro tenía el pelo corto de color negro, grandes cejas, una pequeña barba y tenía un traje de color azul me dijo.

-Tranquilo chico, yo tampoco fui al dentista y mírame SOY EL ÉXITO- me lo dijo con una sonrisa y hice un acercamiento a su cara y bueno no hace falta decir que quede asqueado su sonrisa desfigurada le faltaba algunos dientes y parecía que atraía a las mosca.  
No quiero quedar asi me di media vuelta y me volví a sentar en el asiento a lado de Serena ella me miro con cara de incrédula y me dijo.

-¿Por qué corriste? Y ¿Por qué volviste?- me lanzo esas 2 preguntas

-primero quería correr y volví porque una persona me hiso entrar en razón- le dije con una sonrisa forzosa ya que aún me dolía.  
Salió un paciente que estaba antes que yo y lo vi me llegó la hora se despidió de un apretón de manos del dentista y dijo.

-¡siguiente!- llamo a la siguiente persona, ese era yo, bien me llegó la hora me levante de mi asiento y me dirijo a la sala mis amigos me mandaron palabras de apoyo.

-suerte- me dijo Serena

-aquí te esperamos- ese fue Clemont

-sobrevive- bien lo que dijo Bonnie me saco nuevamente el miedo, toda la valentía que tenia en ese momento se quién sabe dónde, me recosté en una silla especial y el dentista acerco una luz cerca de mi cara.

-abra la boca, señor ash lo más grande que pueda- abri la boca y el comenzó a revisar no hace falta que estaba nervioso, después de un rato me dijo.

-bueno la mayoría está bien, pero esa muela abra que arreglarla- cuando dijo arreglar un instrumento se me vino a la cabeza "taladro", comencé a sudar frio y a temblar el dentista lo noto y dijo.

-te pondré una anestesia y así no te dolerá- eso me tranquilizo un poco, pero todo se fue al ver la aguja gigante con la que me iba a inyectar, no pensé que eso pasaría ya que recuerde de pequeño usaron un pequeño liquido de color rojo con algodón en mis mejillas que te tranquilizaban y además tenían un sabor a freza, pero ahora una aguja no estaba preparado.

-no te muevas- me dijo mientras se acercaba con la aguja y inyectarme cerca de mis labios del lado izquierdo para dormirme esa parte, lo único que hice fue gritar por el pinchazo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-listo, espero que la anestesia haga efecto y comenzaremos- no cabe decir que toda esta emoción me estaba dando sueño y al estar recostado en una silla cómoda, decidí cerrar los ojos solo a reflexionar pero no planee quedarme dormido.  
Abro los ojos repentinamente y me reincorporo en la silla lo primero que vi fue al dentista rellenar unos papeles, se dio vuelta y me dijo.

-listo, ya no te preocupes esta arreglada, recuerda lavarte los dientes después de cada comida-

-¡EHHHHHHHH!- ya está pero que paso, me he quedado dormido y el dentista hiso su trabajo mientras estaba inconsciente, pero que bueno ya no me duele nada me levante y camine hacia la salida, el dentista me acompaño.

-muchas gracias señor- le agradecí con un apretón de mano y el dentista me lo devolvió diciéndome que me cuide.  
Hay estaban mis amigos se ve que me esperaron.

-¿listo?-me pregunto Serena, solo sonreír y asentí con la cabeza.

-chicos ¿cuanto tiempo estuve adentro?- les pregunte tenia curiosidad ya que al quedarme dormido, perdí la noción del tiempo.

-solo 10 minutos- me respondió Clemont, solo eso bueno ya esta no se volverá a repetir y fue poco tiempo, suspire.

-y ash ¿cómo te fue? ¿te dolió?- me ataco Bonnie con varias preguntas, se ve que tenia mucha curiosidad.

-la verdad no fue nada malo, no fue mucho problema y no dolió nada- le dije con una sonrisa, algo nerviosa porque si me dolio la aguja, mucho.

-¡QUE BUENO ASH!- Serena de improvisto me abrazo y así termino el día, un día que nunca volveré a repetir.

 ** _HOLA, A TODOS ESTE EL ONE-SHOT QUE LES MENCIONABA ESPERO QUE LO HALLAN DISFRUTADO, SUPONGO QUE PUDE SUBIRLO ANTES DE LO IMPROVISTO BUENO LO DEL FINAL, OSEA EL ABRAZO DEMUESTRA MI RESPECTO HACIA EL AMOURSHIPPING, BUENO QUE MAS PUEDO DECIR GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI ANTERIOR HISTORIA Y YA DENTRO DE POCO COMENZARE CON LA OTRA :D, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO O PRONTO…UN SALUDO :D_**


End file.
